


Bangtan Short Imagines

by vodkaZoomsIn



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: CuteCouples, M/M, SuLlow, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaZoomsIn/pseuds/vodkaZoomsIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is just a compilation of BTS short imagines. It will only contain Jikook, Vhope and Namjin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Imagine No.1.  
> Jikook

Bangtan had just finished their concert in MOA for their Epilogue in Manila and was already heading back to the hotel. The boys were exhausted; happy but tired. Their legs and thighs were on fire but it didn’t matter because the concert was a success. While on their way back to the hotel, manager Sejin, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sighed as he listened to the noises behind him, his body cringing in the most subtle movement. Voices boomed inside the car as each of the members happily shared their thoughts, Taehyung, to be specific, was the noisiest of them all.

“Wah! The fans were going ‘Jeoro!’ during Dope! It was really amazing!” V exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, his right hand gripping his cellphone while the other fondled gently with his sweat-wetted hair.

“It was really loud inside the Arena! I had to wonder if the fans could still hear us,” Namjoon smiled, his eyes going wide with anticipation. With this the member laughed a genuine smile on their faces.

"The fans were seriously screaming I couldn’t even hear myself," Jin said while attempting to scream like a fangirl.

“And! And during No More Dream, this boy just did it! It was louder than before!” Namjoon exclaimed once again, pointing to Jimin who was giggling with the other members. “I was like, here it comes. Here it comes. And then he just showed his abs.”

Jimin couldn’t suppress his giggles and tilted his head back in amusement at his hyung’s comment. “Aya, hyung! It was.. It was part of the choreography,” he answered shyly, leaning his back on the maknae, who was sitting beside him, while he looked at Namjoon at the backseat.

“I should’ve shown my abs then!” Yoongi exclaimed with a wide smile, earning a loud laugh from the members.

Without knowing, they’ve arrived at the hotel with wide smiles still plastered on their handsome faces. While, everyone went to their respective rooms and decided to take a short break, a certain boisterous guy came running into Jimin’s room and was carrying a camera, filming the charming boy without his notice. Jimin was standing beside the bed, his attention focused to the phone in his hands.

“Aya! Jiminnie!” Taehyung called. This caused Jimin to look up with a clueless expression and as soon as he noticed the camera in Taehyung’s hand, a smile made its way to his charming face.

“Aigoo. Taehyung-ah, I have to take a shower,” Jimin smiled while he ruffled his dark hair.

“Do an aegyo!” the other requested behind the camera, completely ignoring Jimin’s earlier sentence.

“I have to take a shower,” Jimin said once again, the smile not leaving his face.

“After an aegyo,” Taehyung insisted. “Ya! Ppalli!”

Jimin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“ARMY Saranghae,” Jimin greeted, his arms forming a heart above his head and his eyes curving to a smile.

"One more, one more," Taehyung laughed. With this, Jimin did the same and smacked the other behind the cam.

"Ya, I have to go take a shower," Jimin laughed continuously.

"Why don't you show them your abs again," Taehyung suggested, his hand reaching to lift Jimin's shirt.

"I can't. I can't," Jimin smiled pulling down the hem of his shirt. "This is private property."

"Woah. Jeongguk would love to hear that."

Not able to contain himself, Jimin pushed Taehyung and in result, shook the camera. They never said anything for a whole minute. Both just continued laughing until it slowly died down.

"Aya, you shouldn't be saying that kind of thing," Jimin laughed making the other laugh as well.

"Aigoo. Let's leave, let's leave. Jiminnie needs to take a shower."

With one last laugh, Taehyung exited the room with Jimin's last request.

"Close the door when you leave okay?"

"Uh."

Just before Taehyung could leave entirely, Jimin had already taken a white towel and had made his way to the bathroom with no extra precaution. Little did he know that the little evil Taehyung had something in mind for him.

When he was sure that Jimin didn't notice him enter the room again, he placed the camera on a table that was facing the bathroom door while his laughing face was fully seen on camera.

"I'm going to show a one-time opportunity. This is for you ARMY," Taehyung absent mindedly whispered as he positioned the camera in a better angle and view. After committing his playfully crime, he immediately left with the camera still running.

 

\---- after 5 minutes -----

 

Nothing

 

\---- after 7 minutes -----

 

Still nothing

 

\---- after 10 minutes -----

The sound of a door being slammed gently was heard.

"Hyung? Are you in the shower?" the familiar voice of the maknae asked.

"Jeongguk-ah? I'm in the bathroom," Jimin replied, his voice quite muffled.

Jeongguk finally showed up and was seen on cam as he walked towards the bathroom door, his side leaning on it.

"You said you'd wait for me," the maknae visibly pouted.

"Sorry Kookie-ah. I really smelt like sweat. I had to get rid of it."

The maknae was silent for a while.

"I'm going in okay?" Jeongguk said, his back was now facing the camera as he turned the knob.

This was then followed by a loud voice.

"Ya! Jeon Jeongguk! Aya! Wait a minute!" Jimin protested with a slight giggle. "I'm not finished yet!"

Jeongguk was now inside the bathroom, standing at the doorway and laughing like crazy.

"Wait! I'm still-"

Another laugh from Jeongguk

"What? You're shy now?"

It was the last thing heard before Jeongguk closed the door.

Ten minutes later, Jimin and Jeongguk had finally finished, both of them stepping out of the bathroom, wet and refreshed and only in their shorts.

Jeongguk was currently back hugging his hyung while the other curled to his maknae's touch. Jeongguk's arm was wrapped around Jimin's waist, silently burying his nose on the other's nape.

"Ah you smell good hyung," Jeongguk mumbled.

"Aya Jeongguk-ah, I need to change. You should change too. You'll get a cold," Jimin said, leaning in to Jeongguk's chest and looking up at him while the maknae's chin rested on  
his head.

Jeongguk pouted before sighing and releasing Jimin. They both changed to plain black shirts before disappearing from the view of the camera. Both of them were out of sight but their voices were still in range.

"You're being really sweet today. What's the occasion?" Jimin teased with a giggle as they plopped down the bed. Jimin's head was resting on the maknae's chest. "Jeongguk-ah, my Kookie-ah, have you done something bad?"

"Of course not," the maknae replied seriously which caused an outburst of cute giggles from Jimin. Jimin rose and looked down at Jeongguk laughing.

"Aya hyung, stop it," Jeongguk smiled.

Suddenly, Hoseok appeared, bursting through their door with his usual cheerful attitude.

"Jiminnie, Kookie, have you seen the camera? TaeTae said he left it here," the hyung asked, his eyes searching the room for the missing camera.

Jeongguk and Jimin stared at each other. They weren't feeling good all of a sudden.

 

 

 

 

 

In the end, Bangtan didn't upload the whole video and had to trim it due to Taehyung's pranks so the ARMYs never really saw what happened.


	2. Morning Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine No.2  
> Enjoy!  
> Short VHope

It was 8 in the morning when the Bangtan members woke up one by one. Miraculously, Jeongguk was up early and was playing some game on his phone while Jimin was fondling with his hair. Both were lethargically lying on bed and were enjoying each other’s company. Since it was time for breakfast, Jin, as the eomma of the group, immediately walked into the kitchen area and began his little cooking show with Namjoon as his one and only audience.

"Aya hyung, you really look sexy when you cook," the younger said, staring at Seokjin. This caused an unwanted blush to creep up to Seokjin's face.

"Ya! Stop talking dirty when I'm cooking," he scolded while he chopped an onion on the wooden chopping board, his face still red as a tomato.

"That wasn't dirty!" Namjoon replied with wide eyes and a visible smirk forming his lips. "That was a compliment."

"I know, but stop doing that. You're distracting me," the older replied. "Now get up and go wake Yoongi. Honestly, that guy is so hard to wake."

Namjoon frowned, "Then why are you asking me to wake him up?"

"Because I said so," Seokjin said.

This made Namjoon sigh and nod. 

With that, Namjoon stood up and made his way to his hyung's room where the scary Yoongi was sleeping, but subconsciously preparing to annihilate anyone who tried to wake him. While Namjoon contemplated on best ways to wake his hyung up, Hoseok, who was now awake in the other room, took his cellphone and began to make an early Twitter video.

"Good morning, this is your hope. I'm JHope. Today, we're going to the studio to practice. And I'm still in bed. I'm still waiting for Jin-hyung's food so I'll just stay here," Hoseok said, lifting his cellphone for top view and lying on his back. He ruffled his hair and pulled the phone closer, making different faces while he inspected his face.

"I have a pimple. Aigoo, I look bad," he laughed.

Suddenly, a husky, grunting voice was heard beside Hoseok. He laughed and filmed the owner of the voice, who was lying on his stomach, while he gently swept the other's brown strands of hair with his long, slender fingers.

"I disturbed TaeTae's sleep. Taehyungie~ Mianhae."

The sleeping figure covered his face under the duvet and naturally snaked a hand around Hoseok's waist which was unfortunately unseen by the camera's view.

"Aigoo, our Taehyungie is back to sleeping so soundly," he said and adjusted his cellphone to top view. Both of them were now seen on cam and Taehyung's strong arm was finally seen hugging Hoseok's slender waist.

"He likes hugging me while he's sleeping," Hoseok laughed. "Wah, our TaeTae so cute."

Hoseok folded his arm above Taehyung and gently ruffled his hair. This made the younger one look as if he was hiding his face under his hyung’s armpit.  
Another grunt.

Hoseok was again laughing. He never grew tired of Taehyung’s cuteness. Hoseok now positioned himself sideways and filmed themselves behind Taehyung’s head.

"That's it for now. Bye bye. Say ‘Bye bye’ Taehyungie," he said before laughing.

Surprisingly, Taehyung bid goodbye, and to fans’ satisfaction, with his husky and heavy voice.

One last laugh from Hoseok and the video ended.

 

 

 

 

And that’s how VHope actually sleeps.


	3. Namjoon's Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS Imagine No. 3  
> Enjoy!  
> Namjin

It has always been a matter to Seokjin that Namjoon wasn't physically expressive of his feelings. Although the other is good in using his words, Seokjin just couldn't avoid the little hint of doubt that Namjoon was serious about him. He couldn't blame him though. He knew that rappers were usually expressive when it came to words, but to put it simply, he just wasn't satisfied with poetry. It always pained him to be the one to ask to cuddle. And what's worse is in the end, Namjoon wouldn't approve of it. He was scared that one day, Namjoon would grow tired of listening to his requests and complaints. Seokjin didn't want that. Someone hopelessly in love wouldn't want that.

Seokjin sighed.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Namjoon had to scold him about ignoring the boiling pot.

"Hyung, please stay focused. We don't want the hot pot's soup to vanish."

"Sorry," Seokjin said, his eyes blinking as if to put himself back to reality. He removed the cover and slowly stirred the pot's contents.

"You've been really absent minded lately. What's bothering you hyung?" Namjoon asked, frowning and resting his folded arms on the counter.

Seokjin blinked and shook his head. "Nothing. Could you call the others? I’ll be serving this in a minute."

Namjoon nodded and took the cellphone from his side pocket before turning to call the other members, his attention focused on his phone.

“Jimin-ah, Jeongguk-ah, Taehyung-ah, the food’s ready!” Namjoon shouted with booming loud voice. 

The three immediately rose from the couch and preceded to the dining room were the table was already set.

Namjoon then went to Yoongi’s room and saw his hyung, who was surprisingly and finally awake, scrolling something on his phone.

“Hyung, the food’s ready,” he announced.

With no words to say, Yoongi rose from his comfort and headed to the dining room. Everyone was already seated and so they began to partake their breakfast.

“Wah, this tastes like my mom’s,” Hoseok smiled at Seokjin. “Seriously hyung why are you so good?”

“I’m great that’s why,” Seokjin joked which choked almost all of the members.

“Settle down hyung. I know that already,” Namjoon smirked. 

“Aish, quit your sh*t when we’re eating. Seriously,” Yoongi cussed before blowing the piece of vegetable clipped in between his chopsticks.

“Ya! Quit cursing when we’re at the table!” Seokjin reprimanded, pointing his chopsticks at the other.

The arguing died down immediately and after consuming the last drop of soup, they cleaned the table and had Teahyung and the maknae wash the dishes.

 

 

After an hour of preparation, they were finally ready to leave for practice. As soon as they arrived at the studio, they immediately did their stretching. While Jimin, Jeongguk and Taehyung were busy being kids, Yoongi and Seokjin sat at the farthest corner of the room, just being simple parents.

“I’m so f*cking sleepy,” Yoongi complained, his head tilting to the side and his left arm stretched to support himself from falling to the side.

“Quit the cursing,” Seokjin scolded, his back leaning on the wall and his head tilted upwards. “Anyways, you’re making me feel lethargic again.”

Yoongi smirked.

“WAH! WAH!” Hoseok screamed all of a sudden, startling the members. As soon as all of them stared at him, a smile formed on his lips. “Nothing!”

“I swear I’ll kick you hard if you don’t die down your sh*t,” Yoongi glared making Hoseok laugh and rub his s hyung’s shoulder.

Not a moment after, Namjoon entered the room and sat beside Seokjin. He had just returned from a conversation with PD nim.

“What did he say?” Seokjin asked Namjoon whose attention was fully directed to his phone.

“Nothing. He just said that it’d be good if we could think of a little beat,” the rapper shrugged.

Seokjin nodded and sighed while Yoongi was savagely attacked by Hoseok.

“Ah.. I want to lie down!” Seokjin said, his voice louder than usual. He was trying to get Namjoon’s attention but failed. 

Even when they were eating lunch, Seokjin tried to make the other feed him but failed once again. Even when they were on their way back to the dorm, he wanted to sleep on  
Namjoon’s shoulder but the other disapproved. And Jin was getting pissed and sad at the same time.

During dinner, Jin never said a word and went to bed after showering without talking to Namjoon. What hurt him the most was the other never made effort to make it up to him.  
  
He was lying down and not checking his phone, afraid that he might expect Namjoon to message him. It was already 12 in the morning and just when he was about to fall asleep, the door creaked silently, revealing a thin streak of light in the dark room. Without his notice, a hand slipped around his waist and kiss was planted on his nape.

“Sorry hyung. I know I seem to be too heartless but you know that I don’t do that on purpose, right?” a voice oh so familiar whispered behind him. 

A sigh escaped Seokjin’s lips after a long period of silence.

“Aigoo. Why can’t I stay mad at you?” Seokjin sighed. “I know you don’t do that on purpose but at least express your feelings a bit more.”

“Yes, I’m sorry hyung,” Namjoon apologized. This made the older one smile.

“Apology accepted.”

Namjoon continued to hug Seokjin and they stayed like that for a long time… until Yoongi from the other bed who kept quiet throughout Namjin’s whole conversation decided to interrupt them.

 

 

“I’m going to sleep. If you ever try to wake me up with those kind of noises, I swear you won’t be able to see the sun ever again.”


	4. Post-its and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt the need to update this as quickly as possible because my feels are killin me already!  
> BTS Imagine NO.4  
> Jikook <3  
> Enjoy!

It was one of those days when Bangtan had several fan meetings to attend. And this was the fourth one of the month. The members were all seated on their respective seats and were placed as stated: Hoseok, Yoongi, Jeongguk,Taehyung, Jimin, Seokjin then Namjoon. Hoseok and Yoongi were busy laughing while Taehyung just kept staring at both of them. Noticing this, Jeongguk released an amused laugh as he teased his hyung, grabbing him by the shoulder and whispering something on his ear. To a reason very well known to VHope shippers, Taehyung looked down at the table and played with his bracelet. Jeongguk was evil sometimes.

 

When the fan signing finally began, the usual flow began as well. Each fan started with Hoseok and then to Yoongi, and soon to Namjoon. Each one was taking pictures of the boys and the series of the shutters of cameras were heard. Sometimes, manager Sejin would be seen photobombing the pictures. For the whole 10 minutes, fans passed by every member, asking for autographs while giving them gifts. It was the usual...until one pretty and lovely fan finally reached Jeongguk. 

 

“Annyeong,” the fan greeted, her hair was a long mahogany red, her eyes were big, and her face was small. She was very beautiful and it wasn’t hard to notice her.

 

“Annyeong,” Jeongguk replied, readying his pen.

 

The fan began to give him the posters and cards and Jeongguk happily signed it. The fan also gave him a gift, always complimenting him about how cool and handsome he was.

 

“What’s your name?” Jeongguk asked looking at the fan with a smile.

 

“Yerim,” the girl answered, her pouty lips tinted with pink lipstick.

 

She silently passed a light blue post-it to Jeongguk, her cheeks visibly red with shyness. Probably for revenge, Taehyung noticed this and poked Jimin who was busy high-fiving a fan and then pointed at the maknae on his right just in time for them to see him receive the paper. They were both curious and was about to take a peek but was halted by the fans’ wild questions. 

 

Clueless, Jeongguk stared down at it. He took time to see what was written and after reading the question, a wide smile made its way to his face while his eyes curved with genuine amusement and happiness.

 

The fan wrote:

 

‘Among the other members, who do you love and treasure most?’

 

Much to Jeongguk’s willingness, he excitedly wrote down his reply at the back of the small paper.

 

‘Jimin is short!’ He wrote, drawing a very tiny heart beside it.

 

The maknae returned the paper to the fan and as quick as lightning, the girl flipped it to see the obvious answer. After reading it, the fan giggled a sweet laugh and requested Jeongguk to come closer. When he was finally close enough, the fan leaned in and whispered something that the jealous Jimin beside a wild and boisterous Taehyung didn’t fail to notice. 

 

“I won’t tell anyone and I really don’t mind but I know you see stars when you look at Jimin oppa.”

 

Immediately, Jeongguk burst into little, excited giggles and nodded at the girl. His eyes were squished together and his smile got even bigger. He raised his hand for a high five which the fan happily did. The girl returned the smile and then moved forward to Taehyung, leaving the maknae still giggling.

 

“Annyeong,” Taehyung greeted. 

 

The fan continued to follow the line sequence and it took almost every bit of Jimin’s sanity to hold the curious question in his tongue. And he was seriously getting jealous remembering the maknae’s wide smile after the fan whispered something to him. 

 

After the fan signing, the members finally stood up to entertain the fans. 

 

Taehyung was busy being an alien while Hoseok laughed at him. Yoongi, as usual, was standing in the middle of the stage looking blank while the others were busy chatting.  
  
“Jeongguk-ssi, Jeongguk-ssi. You keep secrets now huh?” Jimin said out of the blue, catching the fans’ and the member’s attention. 

 

A loud ‘Wah’ from the fans and members boomed inside the room.

 

“Aniyo,” Jeongguk laughed, waving his hand at the unamused hyung in front of him. Although Jimin was laughing, the members never failed to notice the slightest crook of his smile.

 

“Jeongguk has a lot of secrets,” Yoongi said over the microphone, his one arm folded over his chest.

 

“One which I don’t know of,” Jimin laughed, his smile wide yet his eyebrows drawn down together in tension.

 

For the fans who recorded the conversation, Namjoon and Seokjin were busy smirking and laughing at the side of the stage, clearly understanding a conflict between the maknae and Jimin. The members noticed the tension but kept distracting the fans, much to Jeongguk’s gratefulness. The maknae tried to reach out to Jimin but the other was avoiding him. He tried following wherever his hyung went but then he was always blocked by Jimin’s skinship with the other members. 

 

The whole day, Jeongguk has been trying to reach out to Jimin, but the other wouldn’t let him. If only Jimin knew what Jeongguk and the fan talked about, then he wouldn’t be so  
pissed about it. 

 

While Jimin continued to avoid the maknae, one fan among the crowd was enjoying the sight of a jealous Jimin and a persistent Jeongguk. Not only did the maknae state that he loved Jimin most but he also admitted that he was crazy in love with his hyung. Of course, it was only for that certain fan to keep. She wasn’t going to share it to anyone. She dug it and she was going to bury it until her death.

 

 

 

 

When they finally got back to the dorms after a long day, Jeongguk finally told Jimin the truth. And much to Jikook Shippers’ pleasure, it resulted to a twitter post of a selfie of both of them on 12 in the morning with a caption:

 

‘Aigoo this kid.  
Why do I like you so much?  
#JIMIN’


	5. Unnamed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yoongi so much (But Jimin's my bias) and I just wanted to write how sweet he can be.  
> BTS Imagine 5  
> This is V and Hobi featuring our Yoongi.  
> Enjoy!

Hobi wasn’t happy; Not at all amused. Watching his favorite dongsaeng flirt with a pretty girl live on national television was something that irritated him the most. Even though he knew it was part of the script, Hoseok never said nor showed that he was uncomfortable with the thought. All he could do was narrow his eyes at the electronic gadget in front of him while watching the younger one smile at the girl beside him. Taehyung was busy laughing with the petite girl and Hoseok didn’t find it amusing. 

 

“Calm your tits. You know that’s only part of the script,” Yoongi, who was sitting beside Hoseok and was surfing something on his phone, said.

 

“Not now hyung,” Hoseok replied, his eyes glued terribly at the screen in front of them.

 

Yoongi sighed. He may seem cold but he had a soft heart for the dongsaeng beside him. And seeing him without a smile was disturbing. So with the hyung-mode instinctively on, Yoongi stood up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a couple of ice creams inside the freezer before going back to the living room and plopping down the sofa beside his dongsaeng. He hit Hoseok’s arm with the ice pop and this took the younger’s attention off the screen.

 

“Cool your head,” Yoongi said while tearing the ice cream’s wrapper. “or Imma knock you down.” 

 

With a hint of hesitation, Hoseok received the offer and tore the wrapper before bringing it to his mouth and focusing back his attention to the screen.

 

“Why aren’t you still sleeping hyung?” Hoseok asked, finally initiating a conversation. His eyes were still glued to the screen though. 

 

Yoongi stared at Hoseok.

 

“You kiddin me? It’s still 10. And besides, Jin and Namjoon are busy doin their sh*t. I can’t sleep with them cuddling in my presence.”

 

Hobi smirked.

 

“You can go sleep in our room. No one’s in there,” Hoseok calmly offered.

 

Yoongi stared at him again. He was surprised Hoseok could still think even with his mind clouded with irritation.

 

“Nah. I’ll just kick Namjoon out after I finish this,” Yoongi said, licking the ice cream in his hand.

 

Both of them sat there in silence, both busy with their own businesses. Yoongi then moved and laid down the sofa with his legs on his dongsaeng’s thighs. As the time passed by, Yoongi’s eyes were slowly shutting. He was half-awake and was aware that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. But due to the lethargy that decided to dive into his body, which always happened, he let himself fall asleep with the tiniest care about his position.

 

Hoseok didn’t notice this. No. He was busy watching Taehyung on television that he didn’t notice his hyung was already asleep. Though it was a bit unfortunate for Hoseok considering that even the slightest move he’d make would wake his hyung, it was a still a good sight to see. His hyung was sleeping soundly while his hand absent-mindedly massaged the other’s pale feet.

 

After the show finished, Hobi immediately took his phone and dialed his dongsaeng’s number. It ringed and ringed but he received no answer. Hoseok was getting annoyed even more. He knew Taehyung was tired. But Taehyung being Taehyung, he wouldn’t find talking to be tiring. He was a boisterous, 4D alien who found almost everything entertaining. And talking to a girl was one of that. He just felt a little rejected that’s all.

 

 

 

Later that night, Taehyung finally came home. And as soon as he entered the dorm, he was met with an unhappy Hobi sitting on the sofa and staring at him with Yoongi’s feet resting on his lap.

 

“Hyung, Why are you still up?” Taehyung asked completely clueless. This only irritated Hoseok even more.

 

“I don’t know. I just found this certain guy on television flirting with a pretty girl so I thought ‘hey, maybe wait till he comes home’,” Hobi answered, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

 

Taehyung giggled, one that sounded like he knew he was in trouble.

 

“Sorry hyung. You know it was part of the script,” Taehyung explained. And it was quite reasonable. 

 

It was a long silence before the hyung decided to reply.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I knew,” Hobi sighed frustratingly. “Why didn’t you answer your phone then?”

 

Taehyung was silent for a moment. He took out his phone from his side pocket and checked.

 

“Sorry hyung. I really didn’t notice.”

 

Hoseok didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. He was getting angry and he had no right to feel that.

 

“Aigoo. Don’t be annoyed hyung,” Taehyung laughed it off as he took off his black jacket. “It’s nothing to be annoyed about.”

 

Hobi continued to stay silent.

 

“Do you wanna play a game hyung?” the younger suggested. Hoseok shook his head.

 

“Nah. Maybe next time. Yoongi hyung’s tired and I need to tuck him to bed.”

 

Hobi sighed and stood up before picking his sleeping hyung slowly and gently from the sofa. Yoongi stirred and groaned but never opened his eyes.

 

Suddenly, in the midst of silence, the sound of a ringtone was heard. Hobi glanced at his dongsaeng who was standing beside the couch and answering the call.

 

“Hyungnim, yes?” Taehyung answered. “Oh is that so?”

 

Hoseok just sighed and began to walk towards their room. He looked down at his hyung and a sigh escaped his lips once again. He blinked himself to concentration but the question from his dongsaeng just had him halting for a moment.

 

“Oh? She did?” Taehyung laughed while talking to the person on the other line.

 

Hoseok swallowed. He was feeling a pang in his chest and he didn’t know why. He resumed to walk into their room and slowly placed Yoongi on his bed. 

 

“Sort your feelings out. I don’t want you moping around,” Yoongi mumbled and ruffled Hobi’s hair without bothering to look at his dongsaeng. And just like that, he fell back to sleep.

 

Hoseok stood up and touched his hair before sighing a smirk with a pained frown on his face.

 

“Why do you know me so much?”

 


	6. Unreasonable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, this is a bit longer than usual.  
> Please enjoy!  
> BTS Imagine no.6  
> Namjin

Like any other lovers quarrel, it always begins with a small hint of jealousy. Well… For some people. First, it would seem nothing and denial would continue its subtle course. Second, it becomes frequent and here then enters the forced self-conviction, trying to convince oneself that it is not right to be jealous of the small interaction of your partner with another. Then third, this would be the dangerous part, all of the jealousy kept inside would burst like lava erupting from the mouth of a volcano and then here starts the biggest quarrel where one, possibly, comes to a point of questioning the partner about the status of his feelings. 

Namjoon glared at nothing in particular as he listened to the music booming from his headphones. He was resting his head on the headrest of the vehicle, silent as a spider. What happened was annoying the crap out of him. Earlier, In the midst of a loud crowd where BTS was declared winner, Seokjin who was staying behind Namjoon accidentally bumped with a few girls from a certain girl group. At first, it was nothing to our dear and calm Namjoon. Besides, it was an accident. It wasn’t harmful… until a smile made its way on Jin’s handsome face.

“Oppa, I’m your fan,” a tall, slim girl smiled at Seokjin and waved her slender fingers to say ‘hi’. Her face was so small, her eyes were big, her lips were perfectly shaped and her long hair was curled elegantly.

This caught Namjoon’s attention. He literally turned his head hastily to look at the silent conversation between Jin and the girl. The sight was clear as daylight despite the dimmed lights on stage. The other girls who were obviously from the same group giggled with excitement. 

“Thank you,” Seokjin chuckled before bowing.

The girls standing in front of him giggled once again.

“You’re really handsome oppa,” the girl complimented.

Namjoon’s ear twitched. Despite the loud cheering of the fans and the background music booming on stage, Namjoon could hear their conversation quite well.

He frowned at Seokjin, throwing him a hint that he was clearly seeing and hearing what they were talking about. Unfortunately, the older didn’t seem to notice this and just went on an on listening to the girl in front of him. 

 

 

Ever since, Namjoon ignored Seokjin, refusing to sit beside him in the car. Much to his disappointment, Seokjin also didn’t seem to realize that he was on fire. 

That night when they finally arrived, Namjoon went straight to his room, not bothering to spare the other a hug or a kiss. He was pissed. And he didn’t want to face Seokjin at the moment. 

He laid down his bed and folded his arms behind his head while staring up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped his lips right before the bedroom door opened and a giggling maknae appeared. Namjoon’s eyes followed his dongsaeng’s every move, his body laying still.

After a short moment, Jungkook finally noticed his hyung’s upset mood.

“What’s wrong hyung?”

Namjoon dismissed with a raise of a hand.

“Did you have a fight with Jin-hyung?” the maknae asked making the older twitch.

“No,” was all Namjoon said.

“You sure hyung?” Jungkook asked.

Namjoon nodded his answer. This made the maknae form a crooked half smile. He knew Namjoon was thinking of something and he knew it was bothering his hyung. Still, he respected the other’s privacy and proceeded to exit the room. Namjoon was thankful of course. The maknae was an understanding person.

For the whole time, Namjoon pondered.

What was he so pissed about? He knew it was unavoidable for them to interact with girls. And they even used to write songs about them. So why was he so serious? It wasn’t like he was jealous. Nope, he wasn’t. Why would he be? He knew Jin loved him. He was above all other people.

He shook his head. He was a reasonable person. And he wasn’t jealous for nothing. Nope. He was not jealous. Period.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The second time Namjoon felt pissed and upset was when the same fangirl made her way beside Seokjin during the ending ceremony of KCon. Since everyone was busy waving to their fans, no one probably noticed the deep frown written on the leader’s handsome face. And despite the crowded stage and the loud cheers, Namjoon never missed a single thing as he watched Seokjin talking to the girl.

“Oppa, you were so amazing!” the fan said as loud as possible for Jin to hear.

“Thank you!” Jin replied.

At first, it was fine. But then the pink princess decided to kill Namjoon with his additional compliment.

“So were you!”

Glare.

Namjoon glared straight at Seokjin and the girl. He mentally cursed. Why was Seokjin flirting with someone besides him? He was feeling his chest starting to tighten.  
And right there, Namjoon immediately just realized the strong possessiveness he had. 

He finally acknowledged that he was jealous. 

Finally.

 

 

 

On their way back home to Korea, Namjoon couldn’t help himself from sighing. 

Why did he have to be a jealous jerk? 

He was a logical person for chris’ sake! And being jealous for something as simple as a compliment was unreasonable. They had to compliment others too, especially the girls. 

‘Namjoon, you stop right now. You shouldn’t feel jealousy. You know Jin loves you. You’ve got nothing to worry about,’ he said to himself.

Talking to himself always calmed him down. 

“Joonie, you okay?” Seokjin, who just woke up, asked.

Seeing his partner’s sleepy and puffy face brought a smile to Namjoon’s face. He nodded his answer and just like that his worries deflated. He immediately turned, tilted Seokjin’s face to the side, leaned onto him, and gave him a gentle kiss before slowly leaning back. This shameful action just made the older one crimson. He absolutely didn’t see that coming.

“Namjoon!” Seokjin scolded despite his blushing face.

“What?” Namjoon’s asked, his smile and eyes wide. His eyes caught on something distracting so he glanced pass Seokjin’s face and found a staring Yoongi who was scrunching his nose in judgment.

“Gross,” the man called Suga muttered and turned his head to his other side.

The couple silently laughed their heads off while Seokjin smacked Yoongi on the arm, earning a disgruntled groan from him.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

It was during the third time when Namjoon thought he was going to explode. 

 

The Bangtan members that time were eating their dinner at home while having an interesting conversation.

“Jiminnie, I’ve made some new dance steps. Let’s practice tomorrow okay?” Hobi said to the charming member in front of him.

Jimin nodded before taking in the kimchi and shoving it to his mouth.

“How’s the filming Taehyung?” Jimin asked after a while of silence.

Taehyung swallowed his food before replying. “It’s fine I guess. I like how I look with the wig on,” he laughed.

“I agree,” the eldest commented. “I assure you. He is going to attract a lot of fans,” he added and pointed at the younger one before taking a kimchi from the serving bowl and shoving it to his wide mouth.

“You’re one to talk hyung!” Jimin laughed. This caused the maknae who was sitting beside him to laugh and to choke on his food. In an instant, Jimin placed his bowl on the table and rubbed the maknae’s back, scolding him that he shouldn’t laugh while his mouth was full.

Namjoon twitched.

“Oh? That’s interesting,” he said before shoving the food to his mouth without looking at the members.

“You should’ve seen it hyung! This girl during Kcon approached him and said that he’s handsome,” Jimin said going back to eating.

Namjoon turned to look at his partner.

“Aya Stop it!” Jin laughed.

“And what was funny was the girl continued on sticking to him and he enjoyed it!” Taehyung laughed.

Namjoon fell silent, his eyes focused on his bowl. He suddenly lost his appetite. He moved his bowing head slightly to the side and stare at the eldest with his eyes alone.

Seokjin didn’t seem to notice his partner’s bad mood. And Namjoon was as pissed as hell.

 

 

When all the chores were finally taken care of, Namjoon left the dorm and went to the nearest convenience store. 

 

At late night were the clock struck 11, Bangtan’s leader was roaming the dark street by himself, seriously trying to collect all his senses so as not to explode. But all he did seemed to be in vain. Every time he remembered Jin’s face talking to the girl, he’d feel his anger starting to heighten once again. And no matter how he tried to convince himself that the other loved him, his reasonable mind always made him feel like sh*t.

Seokjin was straight to begin with. And so was he. And he knew that both of them still get attracted to the opposite gender. Although he knew for himself that Seokjin was on the top of his list, he wasn’t sure if the other thought of him as the first.

Namjoon swallowed, realizing the possible outcome and what-ifs invaded his pressured mind. What if Jin falls out of love? What if Jin leaves him because he wasn’t good in expressing himself?

Namjoon stopped on his tracks.

‘Is he already tired of me?’ he thought.

Just after that question was formulated, the man who was constantly in his mind appeared in front of him.

“You left without telling me,” Seokjin frowned. “What is it? I know there’s something bothering you.”

The cold breeze hit the eldest’s neck making him shiver. He was out in the middle of the night, mad and tired with nothing to protect him from the cold wind.

“Hyung, do you still love me?” Namjoon asked, completely catching the eldest off guard. His eyebrows were drawn together in a pained expression.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jin asked frowning and getting even more pissed. “What makes you think that?”

“Hyung, tell me,” the younger demanded. 

“What if I said yes?” Jin glared.

This was it. He knew it.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Namjoon said. “Hyung I know I’m not good in expressing myself. I know I don’t say the things you want me to say. But I promise I’ll change it. I won’t be selfish anymore. Just please promise me you won’t replace me for anyone,” he pleaded.

Jin’s frown deepened.

“Is this because of the girl the kids told you?” Seokjin asked.

Namjoon was silent. 

Seeing the vulnerable state of Bangtan’s leader, Jin’s frown slowly disappeared and a smile formed his lips.

“Babo!” He snickered. “Aigoo. Why would you think that?” 

Namjoon gulped. “Hyung, I know you were straight from the very beginning. And I know you have urges. I know you still want to try dating a girl. I won’t stop you. But please love only me.”

Namjoon’s eyes were pleading him and it only made his heart ache.

“You’re a babo, you know that?” Jin smirked. “You’re a reasonable person. I didn’t expect you to jump to conclusions without thinking deeply about it.”

“Stupid. If I were to replace you, then I shouldn’t have dated you in the first place,” Jin smiled, caressing the younger’s face. “But I did… Because you’re the only man I’ve ever loved. Don’t tell me I’d want to go back after entering this relationship. It’d be such a waste of time then.”

After hearing this, Namjoon took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to cry. Crying wasn’t his thing. But he was going to admit. He wanted to cry.

“Hyung. I’m sorry for doubting you,” he apologized as he pulled the eldest into his arms.

“Don’t ever think that again. Next time, be logical!” Jin scolded seriously.

“Yes,” Namjoon breathed, still not letting go of Jin. “God, I love you.”

“I know. Now let’s go. I’m getting cold,” Jin patted his back.

Namjoon sighed. Why did he ever doubt Jin? He loved this man. Why did he ever doubt his words? ‘Sometimes, love is a scary thing,’ he thought, tightening his arms around the other.

 

“Just a little bit more.”


	7. Either Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haloo! This is just a simple Imagine. So I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
> BTS Imagine No.7  
> Jikook <3

It was during an ungodly hour when BTS’ charming main dancer scrolled down the list of videos on his phone. It was 2 in the morning and everyone was fast asleep except Jimin. He was visiting YouTube on his phone after Taehyung’s advice to check out some videos. The silly, 4D alien told him that there were some interesting videos of him and Jungkook on YouTube and that he should see them in case he felt bored.

 

Jimin wasn’t bored. At all. He was just wide awake due to the cola he drank 3 hours ago. The maknae warned him that he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he drank the whole bottle. But the older one, in spite his age, was too stubborn. Now Jimin had to suffer hours of lack of sleep while Jungkook was sleeping soundly beside him and lying on his chest while his arm was wrapped around him.

 

He adjusted himself to a sitting position and clicked on a video entitled Jikook. Taehyung told him to search it and so he did. He had no idea what kind of videos his evil bepeu told him to watch but he had a feeling it was going to be either interesting or scary. Knowing TaeTae, he was up for a prank. He would do anything to play with the members even if it meant plotting a prank. He shrugged the probable effects and carelessly played the video. 

 

_JiKook_

 

The video began.

 

Jimin was waiting patiently, eager to know what the video’s contents were. He was fine for a couple of seconds…before a photo of him and Jungkook back hugging showed up. His eyes went wide. He paused the video and immediately scrolled down the comments.

 

_Xxxxxxxx:_

_Kookie loves Jimin so much! Just look at the way he stares at Jiminie! <3  
24 Likes_

 

_XxXxXxX:_

_These two are going to kill me I swear! Why are they so perfect for each other?  
53 Likes_

 

_XxxxxXx:_

_This is all I can say. Jungkook TOPS!  
102 Likes_

 

The last comment scared Jimin. As much as it was a fact, he was scared and surprised at the same time how a lot of people knew about their relationship. He thought they hid it so perfectly! They did their best to lessen their interactions so how did everyone know? 

 

He blinked for several times trying to sink the idea in. After absorbing the information, he clicked play and resumed on watching.

 

The video was like a compilation of Jimin and Jungkook’s moments together. From back hugs to stares. Even their compliments! 

 

‘These people know too much!’ Jimin thought as he continued to watch the 4 minute long video of him and his lover.

 

Sure they interact quite a lot but they made sure to only do hand wrestles when they wanted to hold hands. And just when he thought about their hand wrestles, a video of them hand wrestling came up. This made Jimin choke on his own spit. 

 

Were they too obvious? 

 

The last part of the video was what caught Jimin’s attention most.

 

It was a video of their legendary back hug plus swaying with a caption: JiKook is real. You gotta love it.

 

When the video finished, Jimin felt weak to his legs. How come people knew about them? He didn’t know if he was happy or scared. He was feeling weird. ARMY just knew a lot of things! They even knew Jungkook topped him! 

 

Jimin swallowed before clicking the next video. It was entitled ‘Why Jikook is Real’.

 

His throat was dry and he felt nervous. But Jimin wasn’t the type to avoid what he started. No matter how scared it was or how risky it was, he always finished it with a smile in the end. And so he gave out a heavy, loud sigh and played the next video.

 

_Why Jikook is Real by XXXXX_

 

Jimin swallowed and shook his head. 

 

“Okay, okay. Park Jimin you can do this!” He encouraged himself.

 

The video went on as usual, pointing out about their love-filled stares, intimate back hug, piggy back rides, compliments, teasing, and their oh so obvious skinships. Jimin let out a scared giggle.

 

The seventh reason terrified and at the same time amused him.

 

_7\. Jungkook stares at Jimin’s abs and ass with a hungry look._

 

“Mygat, this is crazy,” He breathed out. He didn’t know the fans also noticed that. It was just funny too because Kookie always loved groping his ass when they’re going at it.

 

He repositioned himself without care which woke the sleeping maknae beside him. The said member grunted and tightened his arm around Jimin’s waist.

 

“Hyung what are you doing?” Jungkook complained with squinting eyes as he looked up at the older one. 

 

Jimin looked down at his lover and gave him a pout. 

 

Tiringly, Jungkook gave him a smirk which only turned to a smile. 

 

“I told you not to drink that. You were too stubborn,” Kookie snickered and repositioned himself sideways to hug Jimin in an even better angle.

 

“Ugh, I know,” Jimin regretted and leaned down to kiss Jungkook’s head. 

 

A smile made its way to the maknae’s lips.

 

“What are you up to? You were cringing,” Jungkook asked slowly rubbing his lover’s waist.

 

This only made Jimin to pout even more. “They know we’re dating.”

 

Kookie’s eyes widened a bit and his lips formed into a small ‘O’. He laughed.

 

“This isn’t funny. What will happen to us if they find out we’re in a relationship? I don’t wanna lose them. Us, everyone,” Jimin gulped, a frown messing his charming face.

 

Jungkook sighed and touched Jimin’s forehead, slowly rubbing to ease the tension between his eyebrows.

 

“They won’t. As long as we don’t say anything, they can keep fantasizing about us or they can keep not believing in us. Either way we’re still real,” Jungkook smirked. 

 

A crooked smile made its way to Jimin’s beautiful lips which slowly turned to a trademark giggle. “You’re being mature it’s scary.”

 

Much to Jimin’s surprise, Jungkook reached up to give him a long, gentle kiss.

 

“You’re too worried. Just focus on me,” he whispered on Jimin’s lips, his eyes looking straight to the other.

 

“This is rare,” Jimin smiled before leaning in to kiss the younger one lovingly.

 

 

 

It was good Namjoon-hyung wasn’t sleeping in the room because they were surely going to have a long night.


	8. Redamancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. so I just remembered that time during Bon Voyage Ep8 Behind the Cam when the maknae line teased Namjoon about him and Seokjin. It was really funny and cute. It felt like a another Namjin proof. :D So I guess I just felt like I had to make a version of it. It's a bit longer than usual though.
> 
> Here's to you!
> 
> BTS Short Imagin No.8  
> Namjin

Everyone knew. They all knew except the eldest. They all witnessed how their leader would suppress his grin every time Seokjin would act cute, or whenever he would try to act tough. And because of this little secret that only most of the Bangtan members knew, their dorm has become a teasing ground whenever the action played.

“Hyung, you’re staring too much,” Taehyung grinned as he spoke, not looking at his hyung but on his phone.

Most of the members were busy resting in the living room, not quite sleepy to take a nap. The maknae line was focused on playing a game on their phone as Taehyung rested his head on Jimin’s lap. Jeongguk was supporting Jimin as the said member leaned his back on him with folded legs. Hoseok was busy taking a photo of himself and posting it on Twitter while Namjoon was also accompanied by his phone. Though he was surrounded by bright, boisterous people and was with his phone, his eyes were directed to Bangtan’s eldest who was busy cooking in the kitchen. And while most of them were resting in the living room, Yoongi was busy working with new beats in his room instead. Overall, Bangtan felt relaxed. A day off was what they needed.

“Ewwww,” Hoseok laughed, his smile wide. “Taetae’s right. You’re always staring too much.”

“Quiet down hyung!” Namjoon laughed.

The maknae whose focus was once on his cellphone decided to comment, “But hyung! You’re always looking at him. Photoshoots, filming, interviews, anywhere, anytime.”

Namjoon stared at him with narrowing eyes while a smirk made its way to his lips. “You’re talking too much,” he said which made the maknae laugh teasingly.

“It’s true though right?” Jimin teased, his phone now abandoned on Taehyung’s forehead. “I mean I always see you bowing your head when hyung compliments you and you get embarrassed. You’re like this,” he said and imitated Namjoon’s mannerism with a nod and a smile.

Everyone laughed. Not just because Jimin could spot on imitate the leader but also because the members always noticed it.

“WAH! WAH!” Hoseok screamed. “Namjoonie’s in love!”

His voice was so loud that Namjoon got worried if Seokjin happened to hear it.

“Hyung, please stop. You’re putting my life on the line here,” Namjoon frowned but the smile remained on his face.

“Wah!” Taehyung screamed in surprise as if he finally realized something. He sat up immediately with haste and looked at Namjoon. “You’re even trying to do skinship regardless of the place. I saw you once when I got out of the comfort room and you were resting your head on hyung’s shoulder and held him on the waist!”

Everyone laughed at this. Not teasingly but surprisingly. They knew their leader only did close skinship with their eldest. Yet the holding on the waist was pretty new to them seeing that Jimin and Jeongguk were the only one who always did this. 

“AIgoo, let’s stop this conversation. You’re killing me,” Namjoon laughed.

Just after he said that, a voice coming from the kitchen called him. This took Namjoon’s attention.

“Oh! He’s calling you,” Jimin teased.

Namjoon scrunched his nose in embarrassment. “Shut it,” he said to his dongsaeng before leaving the room to comply his hyung’s request.

When he got into the kitchen he was met with Seokjin professionally chopping onions on the chopping board. He was so amazed that he forgot to speak up until his hyung noticed him.

“Wah!” Seokjin exclaimed. “You scared me. Stop standing there looking like a statue.”

“Sorry,” Namjoon said and averted his gaze to the ground while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Here.. Help me with this,” Seokjin said and gave him another chopping board and knife. “Kindly cut the meat.”

Namjoon nodded and messily did what he was told.

“Please don’t break anything,” Seokjin reminded him.

This made Namjoon laugh. His eyes were wide and his mouth was formed to a little ‘O’. “I haven’t broken anything yet!”

“Well because it’s the first time I called you into the kitchen. Who knows what you’ll destroy next” Seokjin argued.

“Aya, hyung. You’re cruel,” Namjoon said, his eyes focused on the meat he was unevenly cutting. Seokjin noticed this and decided to interrupt him.

“Ah! You’re cutting it wrong,” Seokjin scolded. “You have to cut it evenly.”

“What’s different about cutting it like this? It’s still going down in our stomach,” Namjoon argued.

“Yeah but look at these!” Seokjin said and pointed out to a bigger cut and a smaller one. “If I cook it with different sizes, the texture will be uneven. Some will be raw and some won’t.”

Namjoon sighed. Sometimes Seokjin was too meticulous. “Okay, okay.”

After an hour of preparation, the food was finally served. Bangtan sped to the dining room and sat down, ready to take a bite. And as expected, when the food touched their tongue, they each felt like in heaven and their mouths thanked their eldest.

 

 

After doing their chores, they all started readying for their fanmeet as one occupied the bathroom after another. When Yoongi and Seokjin have already finished taking a bath, they silently took out their clothes and wore them. It was quiet and Yoongi loved it.. until Seokjin decided to interrupt.

“Yoongi-ah, I heard the members talking,” Seokjin started.

Surprisingly, Yoongi listened with interest. “Yeah?”

“I heard Namjoon’s in love,” Seokjin said and faced Yoongi with a frown.

“So?”

“Should I just stop liking him?” Seokjin seemed hurt and confused. He didn’t want to keep on liking Namjoon if the said member already had someone he’s in love with.

“Up to you,” Yoongi replied while wearing a shirt. “I guess you should know who he’s in love with first.”

Yoongi may have stayed inside his bedroom earlier but it didn’t mean that the members’ voices weren’t too loud to be heard in his room. And besides, he was the first one to know Namjoon’s little secret. And since Seokjin was pouring his feelings out to him, he couldn’t help not helping his friend. All he could do was give out little hints though because he knew it was always good not to interrupt. And he also thought that it was fun watching both Namjoon and Seokjin suffer so it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

“I can’t just ask him that!” Seokjin frowned.

“You can always ask the others,” Yoongi offered.

“But that’s… too embarrassing. I can’t do that.”

“Well then, suit yourself.”

 

 

  
Seokjin thought about it. He thought about it almost the whole time. Almost. If it weren’t for the fan meeting, he doubted his thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind. Thankfully, ARMYs were with them and his mind became clear.

As usual, during the fan meeting, Jimin and Jeongguk were busy flirting. It was always Jeongguk teasing him about his height and Jimin getting flustered. Taehyung was being the boisterous alien while Hoseok was being bright beside a motionless Yoongi. It was like that. Namjoon on the other hand was busy taking selfies while Seokjin talked to the fans.

Over all, the fan meeting was fun and enjoying. Both Bangtan and the ARMYs loved it.

When it was finally over, the fans bid farewell in chorus and the members waved goodbye while each one of them entered their respective vehicles. That being said, Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jeongguk were in the same van while the rest were in the other one.

As expected, with Bangtan's loud members in each of the van, there wasn't any silence to spare for the members. While Hoseok brought sunshine to his fellow passengers, Taehyung on the other hand brought earthquake to the members with his deep, loud voice.

“Everyone was so pretty,” he giggled. This made the rest of the members smile in agreement. “And Jin-hyung even received a fan’s number! Can you believe that?”

All of them looked at the said member in surprise. Seokjin shrugged his reply and gave them a confident look. “I’m handsome.”

This made everyone laugh. Seokjin was sometimes too narcissistic yet Namjoon always found this cute. But unlike the usual when he laughed genuinely at the eldest, he was now clenching his jaw as he did his best to look amused. And the maknae was the first one to notice this. After hearing what his dongsaeng said, Namjoon couldn’t help but feel mad at Taehyung and be unamused at Seokjin. Mad at TaeTae because he knew he was doing it on purpose and unamused at Jin because he knew they weren’t supposed to receive such straight offer from the fans. Still, Namjoon managed to smile.. even though it wasn’t a real one.

When all of them recovered from Seokjin’s amusing narcissistic attitude, Taehyung decided to speak once again, “Anyway, Have you seen that very beautiful girl with pale skin and plump lips who had a converse logo hairclip?”

This time, it caught Seokjin’s attention.

“Oh! Yeah! I noticed her!” Jeongguk commented, his focus on his phone disturbed. “What about her?”

“I was sitting beside Namjoon-hyung right?” TaeTae asked the maknae. 

Jeongguk nodded his reply.

“Well I was entertaining this fan in front of me when I noticed her. She was so beautiful and since she was talking to hyung, I decided to eavesdrop,” Taehyung grinned sheepishly.

This made Namjoon scoff with a laugh. “Aya! You shouldn’t mind other’s business!”

“Let me finish hyung! And it was my business because she’s also my fan,” Taehyung complained. When his hyung finally shut his mouth, he continued. “Anyway, I heard her confess to hyung. She said she was a trainee model and that she always loved him and his manliness. I thought it was just that but then she said she wished to meet and date him someday when she finally becomes famous. She even told him to remember her.”

Seokjin felt his throat tighten. He looked at Namjoon but the said member avoided his gaze.

“So when she passed him and finally came to me, I asked her if she wished to date me but then she giggled and said she likes Namjoon-hyung more.”

Upon hearing this, everyone except the eldest teased the leader, calling him a sangnamja. Of course this embarrassed Namjoon and so he averted his gaze to the ground. 

After Taetae shared his thoughts, both Namjoon and Seokjin fell silent as everything suddenly felt awkward. They felt as if they were carrying heavy burdens that prevented them from gazing at each other. And after what felt like ages, they finally arrived at their dorm. If Namjoon usually used to wait for his hyung, well then tonight was the opposite. He was the first to get out of the van and he didn’t wait for anyone to catch up to him. At that moment, Yoongi who just got out of the other car immediately noticed what was happening. Namjoon didn’t look upset but he didn’t look quite happy either. Seokjin too looked the same. So there was only one person who he thought was the culprit. He let Seokjin walk alone before looking back at Taehyung with a glaring expression.

“You should shut your mouth sometimes,” he warned which made Taehyung swallow in nervousness. 

When they finally entered the dorm, Seokjin immediately went into his and Yoongi’s shared room and changed.

“So.. what did the rascal say?” Yoongi asked, resting his bag on a nearby table.

“Nothing,” Seokjin replied without looking.

“Yeah sure. Why don’t you lie to me next time?” 

Seokjin gulped. Yoongi always knew what was going on. Sometimes it was a good thing yet sometimes it was just uncomfortable. He decided to tell him anyway, “A fan confessed to him.”

Yoongi’s eyes were wide with astonishment. “I’m surprised.”

“She was a trainee in modeling Yoongi! A trainee model!” Seokjin exclaimed with a pained expression.

Yoongi sighed. Maybe Seokjin really was too dumb to notice who Namjoon fancied. 

“Your shoulders are broad,” Yoongi shrugged.

Seokjin frowned.

“If you’re trying to make me feel better then it’s not working.”

“I know.”

Seokjin sighed, bowing his head. “I’m going to go cook,” he said before walking towards the door.

 

 

Seokjin did his best to prevent the thought from lingering but he was met with failure. Every time he tried to divert his thoughts, it would only stick to one. And that was the cause of his pain. He continued he was doing and served the food before calling out to the members. One by one, they came in and sat down. Thankfully, Seokjin didn’t have to sit beside Namjoon. But he knew better, the other was also avoiding him. They ate though regardless of their internal conflict, still trying to make conversations which didn’t involve themselves. The whole time, Yoongi sent Taehyung a threatening look which the said member didn’t fail to notice and to remember his hyung’s earlier warning.

 

When it was almost time for bed, everyone decided to do their nightly routines before going to sleep. Seokjin who was feeling down remained in his room. Watching Seokjin mope was disgusting and annoying to Yoongi and so he decided to help Namjoon make his first move when both of them were finally alone.

“I’ll give you the room for tonight. Do what you should do. If I see any stains on my sheet or anywhere in our room, I swear I’ll f*cking castrate you,” Yoongi said to his dongsaeng while opening the fridge and grabbing a can of soda.

“Hyung, you don’t get it. Seokjin-hyung doesn’t-”

“Don’t tell me I don’t get it because I ain’t the coward one,” Yoongi pointed out as he cracked open the soda. “Tell him or I will.”

Namjoon swallowed. Today was really unfortunate. He stared at his hyung with worried eyes but Yoongi wasn’t having any of his sh*t today. And Namjoon knew this. So after a long time of debating with his inner self, he finally nodded and made his way to his hyung’s room. 

Seokjin was lying on the bed, his eyes focused on the phone until a figure in his peripheral vision decided to interrupt him. 

“Hyung,” Namjoon called out.

Seokjin sat up and looked at his dongsaeng. “What is it?”

“I..”

Namjoon swallowed with utter nervousness. Bangtan’s sangnamja leader was nervous about confessing to his hyung. 

“I.. Hyung.. Do you like me?” Namjoon asked, flipping the question while he rubbed his nape.

“Why’d you think that?” Seokjin challenged with a frown on his face.

That hit right through Namjoon’s chest. Seriously, that was painful.

“I just thought that… You.. I mean.. we...”

_Very smooth Namjoon.. Very smooth._

“I don’t understand any-”

“Hyung I like you,” Namjoon confessed. He looked at his hyung and found him still, his face frowning in confusion.

“Wait, what?” Seokjin asked. He didn’t know if he was dreaming or his mind was playing tricks on him.

“I said.. I like you hyung. Since the very beginning,” Namjoon said, this time even firmer.

“But I thought.. I thought.. How about that trainee?” Seokjin asked with eyebrows drawn upward.

“I just met her yesterday hyung. Though she’s a fan, I’m not interested in her,” Namjoon reasoned out, hoping that his hyung could understand. “I’m not interested. Not one bit.”

Seokjin was lost for words. All this time, he was worrying about Namjoon finally falling in love and yet his feelings were reflected back to him. No, that wasn’t right. It hit him from the very beginning.

“Hyung, I need to know if you like me too,” Namjoon asked, his face serious. “But if you’ll reject me, please don’t say anything and let me leave the room.”

This was it. It was now or never. If Seokjin wasn’t going to say anything, his life was going to be over. 

Seokjin stared at him with a pained expression before bowing his head. He fell silent. Both of them fell silent. Seokjin wasn’t saying anything and was gripping the sheets. And this made Namjoon’s chest ache. He stood there in the middle of the room, heart shattering and beating rapidly. His throat began to tighten and his hands were balled to fists. He waited for a short while but was still met with silence.

This was it. Seokjin rejected him. He knew it. He shouldn’t have confessed. He should’ve followed his gut instincts.

He turned to leave feeling literally breathless. He couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was drowning.

He turned the knob with a slow pace, suddenly feeling like he was losing his energy. His head ached and he felt like he was going to faint. 

Just when he was about to swing open the door, Seokjin’s voice interrupted him.

“Wait..”

Namjoon didn’t turn back. He couldn’t. And so he stood still, his hand falling to his side as he waited for the other to continue.

“Promise me you won’t look at anyone but me.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened. He spun to look at his hyung. Seokjin was glaring at him with unshed tears in his eyes. 

The moment he saw this, his heart gave in and he finally was able to breath.

“Promise me you’ll throw that fan’s number.”’

Seokjin face turned to a relieved one. He thought it was fine to not relay his feelings. But after seeing Namjoon stiffly turn to leave, his heart couldn’t take it anymore. He had to take what was his.

Seokjin nodded his answer as he messily wiped his tears while Namjoon ran to him and held him in his arms.

“I ain’t gonna let you go,” Namjoon whispered.

He pulled back and held Seokjin’s face in his hands while he stared lovingly at the other’s eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, waiting for Seokjin to lean it too. The other complied and they slowly pecked each other’s lips with so much feeling pouring out.

As they kissed each other, they finally realized how long they wasted the time with what-ifs and nervousness yet they ended up having the same feelings for one another. 

Namjoon was happy. And so was Seokjin. They were finally free from the burden of painful curiosity and the stupid thought of unrequited love. Because from the very beginning, redamancy was already there. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in Taehyung’s, Jimin’s and Hoseok’s room…..

“Hyung why are you here?” Jimin asked his hyung as he looked at him from his phone.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping in your room?” Taehyung asked with a frown as he stared at Yoongi who was positioning himself comfortably on Hoseok’s bed.

Yoongi shot him a judgmental look, “Yeah, well you f*cking owe me.”

Until the next morning, the members didn’t know anything. They just noticed that Seokjin became prettier.


End file.
